The present invention relates to a portable personal toilet facility device. More specifically, the present invention relates to a device which enables a person to transport a light and convenient toilet facility for easy and sanitary relief of toilet needs.
In particular, the present invention relates to a device which is self-contained and features disposable containers which hold excretions and used wipes. The present invention relates to a device with a privacy screen and a folding seat support. The present invention relates to a device which is collapsible to a visually pleasant form.
Presently, there are few choices for children and adults in situations without ready access to a bathroom. Such situations include people who drive long distances, truck drivers, people in unfamiliar areas, and the ill or elderly who are restricted in their mobility. Very young children can often be allowed to relieve themselves by the side of the road without embarrassment, but others usually must control their needs until a restroom is available.
In the prior art, one personal portable toilet facility device consists of a pan which is placed beneath a person. The pan must be emptied and cleaned regularly to prevent potentially dangerous unsanitary conditions. Furthermore, such pans are uncomfortable, awkward to use, and unsightly.
In another prior art, a personal portable toilet facility device consists of a bucket shaped container with a seat support and a cover. The bucket shape device awkwardly takes up a large space. Consequently, the bucket device cannot be conveniently carried around with a person.
Another prior art consists of a collapsible scissor action chair stool which has a hole in the seat of the chair. A flexible bag is hung from the chair seat to catch excretions. This stool device is awkward and unsightly for routine use. Further, the device does not hide the functions to which it is put.